Just Another Scandal
by Musician For Life
Summary: Becca gets pregnant from Mike. This is from First Scandal where Beccas at the party, but instead she doesn't stop Mike. Please R&R!
1. Late Night

_A/n Okay, this just like popped into my head, but what if Becca did have sex with Mike at that party? So, this is just a little fic about what could've happened if she DID. Enjoy!_

**Chapter One: Late Night**

Rebecca Calloway tiptoed into the Residence as quietly as possible. She already knew she would be in loads of trouble by morning, but she didn't feel like waking her parents and starting the lectures. It was too late in the night.

Once in her room, she began to undress and prepare for bed; her head was spinning from all that had happened that night. While sliding into her bed she thought of all she had done. She smiled, thinking of how perfect Mike was for her. She felt like someone actually liked her, like she was no longer just the first daughter. Mike had made her feel important that night; he showed her love and compassion. At least thats what Becca thought. She was in love, and nothing could snap her out of it.

Rebecca grinned a cocky grin like her father. She was proud to say she was no longer a virgin.

_A/n I know, its short, but its just the beginning. Please tell me if I should continue, I know its not the best in the world._


	2. Punishment

Chapter Two: Punishment

"Rebecca Calloway! What were you thinking!" Roc spat this comment at her in pure frustration. He just couldn't understand his daughter anymore.

"Dad, I just, I just lost track of time. And I thought Secret Service would tell me when it was time to go." She couldn't even look at her parents. She knew how disappointed both were, and she wanted to avoid their stony glares.

"I hope you had a great time last night Becca, because that'll be all the fun you're going to have to cherish for a long time." Mac spoke up in an authoritative tone.

Becca's eyes watered in anger. She was finally happy and her parents were taking that away from her. "How dare they," she thought as she stepped out of the motorcade and began walking into her school.

A/n: I've come to realize its easier for me to write shorter chapters, so I'm gonna stick to that. 


	3. Sucker Punch

**Chapter Three: Sucker Punch**

"Hey," Mike said sweetly before kissing Becca Passionatly on the lips.He finally broke the kiss in order to catch his breath.

"Hi Mike," Becca greeted her love with a content smile. "Last night was wonderful," she said in an airy tone.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Mike winked after this statement. He felt it had went perfect. He had done the Presiden'ts daughter! In his book, that was the ultimate. The best part of it, was that he had proof. He couldn't wait to show the guys at lunch. "Oh, that's the bell. I'll see you later." He kissed her goodbye and left for his own class.

The rest of her day went pretty easily. But she couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't seen Mike all day. As she and Horace made their way to the motorcade, she saw the populettes of the school watching them. At first, she thought it was just their normal fawning over Horace. But that idea was quickly terminated as she heard them yell in unison, " Have a nice day, HOBECCA!"

She suddenly felt nauseus. How did they know about her and Mike? And even worse, who else knew? Tears filled her eyes as she was escorted back to the White House. She felt like she had been sucker punched in the stomach.

_A/n: Sorry for such the long wait, I became braindead on this story and couldn't find the right words. So yeah, I hope I'll have another chaper soon._


	4. Thoughts

**Chapter 4: Thoughts**

Rebecca ran through the Residence and up to her room, paying no attention to her flustered father who was trying to talk to her. When she reached her sanctuary, she slammed the door shut and locked it. Now was not the time for petty arguments with her parents, she was too busy thinking. She threw her bag on the floor and flopped on the bed. Thoughts were spinning through her head. "Was that scene related to her experience with Mike? If it was, how did they know? And even worse, who else knew?"

She needed to talk to Mike. Picking up her phone, she dialed one on her speed dial and then talk. Her hands shook as the phone rang. After it rang for what seemed like days to Becca, the answering machine picked up. "Hey Mike. I really need to talk to you about something important. Its urgent, so call me back as soon as you can." She paused for a few moments before murmering into the reciever, " I love you."

As she shoved her phone deep in her pocket, she unlocked her door and began to quickly stride down the hallway. Her thoughts again began to deepen as she exited the Residence and walked out onto the lawn. She soon found a nice, soft pad of grass and layed down. It hurt her to even consider that Mike would leak that they had done it. Her mind would not stray from the idea though. It hurt inside to consider it, but she just couldn't stop. Tears rolled down her face as she thought about how horrible the next would be.

Looking at her watch, she decided it was time to head back inside. She walked inside and put on a happy face. Entering the living room, she saw a sight that would change her life forever.


	5. Goodbye

**Chapter 5: Goodbye**

Becca walked into the living room trying to avoid looking at the TV screen. She knew what knew what was playing on the news. Hearing his voice tell her those special words killed her inside. It had all been a hoax, a stunt, maybe even a dare. She fought back tears as she watched the familiar scene play across the screen. The newscaster returned into view before anything really happened. But just by watching that beginning, anyone could tell what was going to happen next.

Rebecca was crying too hard to notice that her mother had walked in after finishing up in the oval early. "Baby, what's wrong?" Mac asked in a worried tone. She knew Becca was not one to cry easily.

"Everything is wrong!" Becca choked out angrily. "My life is wrong. I wish I was someone else! I can't do this anymore! I thought it was getting better, but now its even worse than before!" After yelling this she ran up to her bathroom and locked the door.Stripping down to nothing, she looked in the mirror and began to critique herself. "My hair is too dark. My chest is too flat." She made a long list of her imperfections. The list grew untl she finally made a decision.

"This place has ovetaken me. Its just not worth it anymore. I can't stand the constant limelight. I need to get away from it all. I understand that this life is perfect for all of you. You're all cut out for the public eye. I'm not. Nobody likes me, so I'm going to solve this problem. I don't want to be your burden anymore. I love you all. So goodbye and goodluck." She wrote these final words and set the paper on her vanity. She then opened her medicine cabinet and pulled out a brand new bottle of Tylenol.Rebecca dumped the contents onto her counter and poured a glass of water. One by one she consumed the pills, naming a problem she was solving with each. As she swallowed the last pill, she began to feel the effects. In one final moment, she whispered goodbye as she fell to the cold floor in a heap.


End file.
